Reviving the Past
by RoseGad
Summary: Armada Two teams of femmes, having long escaped Cybertron, reawaken on Earth, their battle renewed in spite of the war over the minicons. One is rogue, bent on joining the Decepticons and destroying the Autobots. ON HIATUS FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrival

Fembots. Thought to be a Transformer legend, these Transformers were rumored to be unaligned in the civil war on Cybertron, and incredibly powerful. They stood out from other Transformers because of their reliance on relationships with organic beings, but unbeknownst to the other Transformers, it was this relationship that made the fembots so powerful. They were rumored to have foreseen the destruction that the civil war would cause, as well as their own divide as to what side would they be on. Some wanted Decepticons, others wanted Autobots. The remaining fembot population, had unanimously decided, as well those that sided with either side, that the planet would be better off without them, and so they left slowly, in teams of three, to escape the great war that raged around them, settling on peaceful planets for a long nap…of approximately 4.5 million Earth years.

Now two teams of fembots that have landed on Earth are awakening. One has already found their partners…

---

Alexis sighed, poring over her overtly difficult homework before English class had started. The guys (Carlos and Rad) were sitting casually nearby, chatting about some guy topic or another…

'I wish there was another girl to whom I can relate…all this guy stuff is over my head…' she thought longingly. Sure, Carlos and Rad were good friends, but sometimes, she wished there was a girl that she could talk to…about girl issues.

The class quieted down just as the teacher, an older, stubborn, woman with graying hairs mixing with her auburn hair, wire thin glasses resting upon her wrinkled nose. She sniffed at them irritably.

"Class…Today we have new students," Alexis stared at the door hopefully.

'Please let one be a girl, please let one be a girl…' she repeated in her head.

"Raine Abernathy," the teacher read one of the new students' name, "please, come in."

A girl, wearing a dark purple tank top (midriff showing), with black leather pants as well as dark brown army boots stepped in, her short, black hair mostly hidden beneath a baseball cap bearing the local baseball team's logo, her dark blue eyes scanning the room. Carlos was speechless…this girl was an angel in black leather.

"You may sit behind Carlos. Drew Abernathy." A long haired brunette with thick rimmed glasses stepped inside. Unlike her sister, Drew wore baggy dark blue jeans, a light pink sweatshirt and slightly oversized sneakers. She appeared to be quite shy, whereas Drew appeared to be outgoing. They both appeared to be sixteen.

"Taran Denali." A third girl stepped in, this time, a redhead whose hair was tied up in tiny braids. She wore a dark red tee shirt with white shorts, and her eyes were dark brown in color. Looking up at Taran briefly, she noticed that the new girl was carrying a white motorcycle helmet. But the strangest thing was…all of these girls…just over the right breast was a white phoenix choking a snake in its mouth.

"You two may take those empty seats next to the window. Now, settle down class…"

--

Jetfire groaned. He was flying about five hundred feet above the desert, in jet mode. Here he was, this ace star fighter warrior sent out on a reconnaissance mission to investigate some strange signals they started receiving a couple days ago. 

_"Got anything Jetfire?" _Optimus' voice rang in his com link. He had delegated Jetfire to this task because he was the best. 

"Nothing unusual yet." The Autobot muttered. This was something that he hated doing…going on patrol was more boring than hiding out in combat.

_"Bear south .5 degrees. It appears that the signal is coming from that direction." _

"Roger that."

It was then that something amazing happened. What appeared to be an extremely fast dark colored shadow grazed his left wing, causing him to roll in order to avoid a crash. That thing had to be going at least Mach 15!

"Whoa!"

_"What is it Jetfire?" _Red Alert's voice came through the com link. Red Alert had a hard time with what he just saw…

"I don't know…" Jetfire was grappling with the fact that there was something on this planet that could go faster than him…

--

Meanwhile, Alexis looked longingly at the new girls during lunch time. They were in a group by themselves and talking in hushed tones, in between bites of food. One of them seemed to be fiddling with an ear piece and microphone, while the remaining two watched. Alexis, being very knowledgeable about technological items, got up from the table Rad and Carlos had been sitting at.

"Where're you going, Alexis?" Rad asked the brunette girl. 

"Going to help out the new girls." She replied simply, gathering her things.

As she approached, she managed to catch snitches of the conversation…

"…I told Breeze to stay in the school parking lot. Did she listen? Nooooo…" 

"Well, you know Breeze. Can't resist an opportunity to show off how fast she is on those open roads…"

'Reminds me of Hotshot' Alexis then smiled at the thought of the yellow warrior, and his love of riding out open roads. Speaking of whom…

Hotshot was having a helluva time on the road. He missed it with a passion…the open straight roads, with the wind howling a sort of strange aria of their own devising and constantly improvising the next note, the unequaled need for more and more speed, and the knowledge that nearly nothing on this planet could catch up. It was nearly nirvana. The only thing that was missing…was someone with a need for speed equal to his own, and a love of the open road. Little did he know, that someone was coming up on his rearview mirror…

"Holy Primus!" Hotshot skidded to a stop, the breaks squealing like fingernails on a chalkboard (A/N: Ugh, I hate that sound!). What caused him to stop had itself squealed to a stop a dozen yards ahead of him. It was a sleek sports car, clearly a vehicle built for speed, white with a red Chinese-style dragon painted from the front wheels that ended near the tail lights (A/N I don't know diddly-squat about sports cars). It (she?) was facing him, and the tense silence between them resembled something of a standoff between the two cars. Breaking the silence, the strange car revved its engine as if in challenge. Hotshot knew what this meant…and they both took off at top speed.

As the racing car passed, Hotshot stopped and stared in shock. If he hadn't known any better, he could have sworn that car was a Transformer. It had no driver, and it had a strange symbol on both of its doors…a white phoenix choking a snake in its mouth.

--

Alexis was feeling totally relaxed with these girls. They had so much in common with each other, it was a wonder that they were not joined at the hip. Alexis found out that Taran, Drew and Raine had all been friends since second grade, and had all gone to the same schools. Their parents, it turned out, all worked at the same company. They had many similar interests. Taran, it turned out, was a mechanical whiz, and she had a class M motorcycle license. Drew, meanwhile, loved to draw, and she showed Alexis some of her work, all of which was VERY impressive. What struck Alexis as odd was some of her drawings of robots…these weren't boxy, 1950 serial style robots, nor were they androids…The robots Drew had drawn closely resembled the Transformers…with a few small details. They were shapelier, definitely curvier, and more feminine. Raine, however, was a poet, and some of the stuff she had written was published in poem collections. 

"Wow…You guys are so cool." Was all that she could manage before the ten minute warning bell rang.

"Thanks…Hey Alexis?" Taran asked as she pulled her backpack onto her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Are you doing anything this afternoon? Cause, if you're not…then maybe you could hang out with us."

Alexis thought for a moment. She had told Rad that she would go with him and the others to the Autobot base…but it had been so long since she could go and just be another girl and hang out with other girls.

"Okay!" she said happily. Not many girls had given her this offer, nor had wanted to be her friend, mostly because she was viewed as too tomboyish for them.

Walking over to Rad, she suddenly felt an unexpected pang of guilt. Rad looked over at her knowing fully what she said, and felt a flame of anger rise up slightly.

Doing his best to restrain himself, he glanced at her, "What was that about?"

"What?"

"THAT. You know, going to hang out with them when you said you were going to come with me to see the Autobots."

"Look Rad, just because I hang around with you guys all the time does not mean that I can be denied the right to hang out with girls every now and then! I have had it with guy talk!" she glared at him furiously, and he flinched. He was expecting her to be angry, but not this angry. After that fiasco, she stomped on to her next class. Carlos, who was standing next to him at the time, looked at Rad.

"Dude, that was vicious." And, to his surprise, Rad agreed with him.

--

Blood red eyes surveyed the town of High Desert. So, the Fembots already knew of her presence coming into this pitiful wasteland of fleshling settlement. Good. All the pawns were in place, and all she had to do, was make her move.

To be continued…

Whew! You made it down here? What'd you think? Anyway, be kind enough to leave a review. And no flames, please. This is my first TF (any series) fic.


	2. Chapter 2: First Encounters

Chapter 2: First Encounters

 "Like I said, Breeze loves the open road! And this place has plenty of it!" Raine said, her normally calm voice laced with slight indignation. 

"And I say she knows when two o'clock is two o'clock." Drew countered, her thin layer of patience coming a little thinner by the second.

"Break it up you two. Breeze may be fun-loving but—oh, here she comes…" Taran faded off as a white sports car decorated with a scarlet Chinese style dragon pulled up.

"I'll be just a moment. I told Alexis it would be okay if she hung out with us today." Taran ran off in spite of her friends' protests. 

In town a little while later, Alexis laughed as the four girls shared a giant banana split at the local ice cream parlor. She had never felt so relaxed around anyone before, even around Carlos and Rad, or even the Autobots. It was as if a great weight was lifted off of her shoulders as they talked and exchanged an occasional guy-bashing joke or two. Out of the three girls, Taran was the friendliest and easy going. Drew, however, in the last few moments, had this troubling look on her face…

"Guys…something's wrong…" she muttered, just as Raine was about to deliver the punch line to another guy-bashing joke. Her eyes had a dark, foreboding look about them, a look that foretold something bad was going to happen…and soon.

"What is it?" Alexis asked, her dark brown eyes widening in concern, but had no time to hear the answer, as she abruptly felt herself being pulled rather forcefully from the booth and out the door. 

"What's going on!? Why am I--" she felt herself abruptly cut off as Taran and Raine ducked behind a trashcan in an alley a couple buildings down from the parlor. Her eyes widened as a white sports car with a scarlet Chinese style dragon pulled up. A figure stepped out of it, its feminine figure clothed in a single piece suit, white with dark red flames racing up the middle, her entire head covered with a matching helmet, a dark visor covering her eyes. She gasped as the parlor, even with figures running out of it, was demolished completely. She grimaced as blood spilled out, and felt a wave of dizziness overcome her senses as she vomited.

Her eyes widened in horror, as what resembled a Transformer knocked out a building in her path. The Transformer had blood red optics, and large, shining black wings attached to it's (her?) arms, and appeared to be about a head shorter than Optimus. Her faceplate was pure white, and her silvery-blue cockpit rested between what Alexis assumed to be her breast plates. She also appeared to be wielding a large blaster that extended from her arm, and had it trained at the car. Alexis then pulled out Lazerbeak, whom she had carried around with her on that day, and began transmitting.

A mechanical voice rang across the silence, "Fembot traitorous bastard! How dare you show your face around here!" 

The 'Fembot' glared at the car, who, to Alexis' amazement, also transformed. But this one had light blue optics, and appeared to be about the same height as the new Transformer. Her body armor was white with the two scarlet Chinese dragons decorating her arms that were once the sports car doors. She too had a white faceplate, which made it damn near impossible to read what she was thinking. And after a moment's tense silence, the two 'Fembots' started to clash and grapple. Alexis noticed that, while the black, white and silver femme was knocking down buildings and crushing others without a care, the other was being careful to avoid such accidents. Raine, meanwhile, had also disappeared, leaving her with Taran. A mighty battle was raging…

"I really see no problem why Alexis did that. She does, after all, hang out with you guys pretty often. I have no problem with her wanting to hang out with her own gender every now and then. Frankly, I feel that it's good for her." Red Alert said as he did some minor repairs on the warp gate. The white and light blue robot was concerned about the human female's absence. Usually Alexis would be with them, or helping out the other Autobots. Rad and the others had just arrived at the base, and Carlos explained why Alexis was not with them. 

"All personnel to the central command, right now!" Smokescreen's voice sounded on the intercom. His voice was laced with uncertainty, as if he was not sure what he was seeing on the main monitor was real.

Red Alert promptly stopped what he was doing and, kids/minicons in tow, he ran to the central command. Although he had lived very long, nothing could prepare him for what he saw on the main monitor. Two Transformers…no…

At that point, interrupting his thoughts, Sideswipe ran into the room, and stared slack jawed like an idiot. Scavenger rolled his optics at the young Transformer, as it was obvious that this was his first remembered sight of a femme. He then looked over at Hot Shot, and Jetfire, and noticed, to his satisfaction, that they both were having the same reactions as Sideswipe, although not quite as bad. Optimus, however, chuckled inwardly, as Sideswipe did look quite funny. 

"What's going on here, guys?"

"Fembots. Transformers of legend, however, often regarded as unimportant to both Decepticons and Autobots. By the time we realized how crucial their role was to be in the war, half of them already left us, and the rest were set on joining their comrades wherever they went." Optimus muttered, breaking the silence. The red, blue, white and gold Autobot commander was staring at the screen thoughtfully. In all his many years, he never thought he would be seeing them again, and yet, here two of them were brawling. But there was something wrong here…out of the two femmes, only one seemed to care where she stepped or landed. Just then, something appeared out of the corner of the screen. Soaring in from the sky, it was so fast that it was merely a blur.

"Transform!" the voice that came over the speakers at the moment was deep but feminine, and the form that was revealed was less feminine than her counterpart, and also taller, with her jet wings folded downward in the back. Her optics were deep blue, as were her arms up to the elbow. Two thick dark purple stripes ran from her abdomen, over her chest plate, and ended at her shoulders, while the rest of her armor was black, and underneath it was a dark gray. Then out of the corner of the screen a humanoid figure dropped out of her back and onto the ground.

"Sorry I'm late Breeze…Some smartass shuttle thought he was faster than me!" the newcomer's voice was obviously that of an elder femme. Optimus eyed Jetfire, who, under his faceplate, grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing you came then, Stardust! Take 'er to the skies!" the other femme then shoved her opponent towards the newcomer, "I'm gonna help the humans!" the two jetfighter femmes then took off into the air.

--

Meanwhile, Stardust was faring pretty badly with the femme she was battling. This femme was no ordinary femme however, because out of all the fembots who sided with the Decepticons, Reversoul, her opponent, was the most heartless, ruthless and skilled. Stardust knew that her leader, Breeze handed her Reversoul for good, if questionable reasons, so she fought as hard as she could. 

Back on Cybertron, Stardust was a top notch stealth flyer. But being a femme often had its disadvantages in Transformer society. Femmes were often overlooked and underestimated in battle, as most mechs of the time thought that they should stay in a traditional role. Stardust, Breeze, and Silverbolt, a shy femme medic, whose skills rivaled those of Red Alert himself, were different. They could never simply accept the roles that they have been sparked into, but rather try to change them.

Breeze, with the help of her human partner, meanwhile, had managed to coax some of the humans out of an abandoned warehouse, which was sure to collapse with the sonic booms of the two jetfighter femmes fighting above, when she was shot directly in the back by a racecar femme known as Ricochet. She swung around, grimacing at the pain, glancing for the red and black flamed racecar femme. Aside from rivaling Breeze in speed, Ricochet was well known for her ability to camouflage in an instant, much like Stardust.

"Coward!" she yelled, and ignoring the energon pouring out of the moderately sized wound in her back, she raced towards where she knew the femme was hiding. Instantly, the femme came out of hiding, and met Breeze head on in hand to hand combat, Breeze's specialty. But right now, that did not really matter, as she knew that she was going to hurt some humans if she did not move the battle out of their settlement soon. Pushing with all her might, she managed to get the femme into a less populated area of town, known as the boonies. Meanwhile, Alexis was doing her best to keep Lazerbeak focused on the aerial fight. Reversoul's form kind of resembled a F-16 jetfighter, while Stardust's form reminded Alexis of an SR-71 Blackbird (the world's fastest and highest flying military jet) with thick dark purple stripes. Both of them were exchanging gunfire in midair.

Breeze, meanwhile, was dealt a critical blow to her stomach region, but not before she could deal some heavy damage to Ricochet. From her darkening optics, to her satisfaction, she saw that Ricochet was bleeding energon out of the corner of her mouth. Putting her arms together, she fired two orange blasts from a short range blaster mounted on her right shoulder. Ricochet stepped out of the way of one, only to be caught in the other. Both of them were not faring well…and if help did not arrive soon, there was a good possibility that both would die…

_I could call Silverbolt…but no…now is not a situation which that would be appropriate._ Silverbolt was Breeze's last line of defense, and was only called out to battle if it was really necessary. 

--

Meanwhile, back at the Autobot base:

Red Alert and Scavenger were watching the screen closely. Apparently the one known as Breeze was an excellent fighter when it came to close quarters combat.

"Optimus sir, if we don't do anything, these two are going to kill each other!" Jetfire exclaimed. He knew a fight to the death when he saw it.

"You're right, Jetfire. I think its time we intervened."

--

Breeze was feeling weak to say the least. She had lost a lot of energon due to a major wound near her chestplate. She tapped her comlink to Silverbolt…

"Silverbolt…we need you…I'm in sector D-1 also known as the boonies. I'm loosing it…" she said weakly, and was reassured with a beep in her audios, signaling that the reluctant femme had received the command. Breeze fell to the ground, as another blow was dealt to her stomach region…she heard the laughter of triumph, and prayed to Primus that Stardust was faring better than she was.

Hotshot was the first to arrive at the scene, just as Breeze keeled over. He ran over to her and shot an icy glare at the other femme, who trained her sniper-like gun on him. Overhead, Stardust was doing better with Reversoul, easily out maneuvering the younger femme, and firing multiple blasts. 

Reversoul knew when she was going to be defeated, and would not stand for it, "Ricochet, retreat!"

Ricochet smiled as she received the order, "So long, suckers!" and warped out with her leader.

Stardust meanwhile, had spotted Hotshot, and landed as she transformed nearby, just as Optimus Prime had arrived, along with Red Alert. Pushing the younger Autobot aside, and ignoring his protests, she took a look at Breeze.

"Silverbolt's coming…" Breeze whispered and blacked out.

==

Whew! Long chapter! Anyway, thank you to all my reviewers in chapter 1! I'm really sorry that there was not that much excitement in Chapter 1, but it comes with introducing new characters.

Love it? Hate it? Be so kind as to leave a review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: New Allies

Many thanks to my reviewers and MasterFwiffo for beta-reading this for me! I could not have found the inspiration to write without you all.

==

Chapter 3: New Allies

Breeze slowly started to come online, but immediately started to regret it. Everything down to the last nut and bolt was in searing hot pain. 

"Welcome back to the land of the online.  For a moment there we thought we'd lost you." A blurred blue and white form slowly came into focus, "I am going to give you some sedative to ease the pain while you heal."

"Where am I? Where are the others? Is everyone all right?" she immediately asked, as her optics came into focus. 

"I'm right over here. Stardust is in the other room, getting debriefed by the great Prime himself on their situation here. I dropped off the others at home. They are all very worried about you." A shy voice spoke nearby, and Breeze turned her head slightly. The voice belonged to Silverbolt, a shy medic femme, whose alternate mode was that of a motorcycle. Standing there in the corner, observing the medic whom Breeze now recognized as the famous Red Alert, she had a white, silver and pink paintjob, with silver lightning bolts racing down each of her arms, and her wheels rested on her shoulders, one to each side. 

"You're Red Alert…Aren't you?" the mech in question turned to face her.

"Excuse me?"

"Red Alert. Medic and great warrior…or so I've heard." She repeated. She was sure of what she saw. Breeze gave no sign of pain as she sat up, in spite of the sedative that was slowly coming into effect, a pathetic (in her view) attempt to put her to sleep.

"Once a great warrior." He corrected, as he turned away from her. To dwell on the event that made him give up his warrior ways still made him very uncomfortable, even to this day.

"Silverbolt here arrived soon after we did. She gave me all your necessary technical information in order for me start reparations." It became obvious to Breeze that he wanted to change the subject. The aforementioned femme looked down at the ground, in an attempt to cover her embarrassment, and Breeze chuckled lightly. Silverbolt was not used to a lot of attention, especially from a mech. She then faded into a restless sleep…

--

Breeze awoke several Terran hours later, feeling as though most of her body was being held down by megatons of lead. She turned on her optics slowly, allowing them to adjust to the incredible amounts of light in the room. The surface beneath her was hard and cool, probably metal, and light silver in color, she noted as she sat up slowly. The sedative had dulled most of the pain, so she was able to get up without feeling very much of it.

"Ohhh…my aching…" she paused for a moment, because there were too many things that were aching for her to single out just one. She looked down at her body. Much of the bleeding had stopped a while ago from what she could see as she sat up. 

"Hey, you're awake." A new voice reached her audios. She looked around and spotted the human. The human had short dark brown hair and dark green eyes, and was standing behind a railing nearby.

"My name's Alexis and me and my friends work with the Autobots. Thanks for saving my life back there." She said. Her voice reminded Breeze of Taran, before they had their first battle with Ricochet and Reversoul. It had the same cheerful quality about it.

"It was nothing…really." She said awkwardly. As a warrior, she was used to saving lives regularly, however it was once in a blue moon that she was recognized for it. She shifted around uncomfortably, still feeling bits and pieces of formerly raging pain here and there, and although she hated to admit it, whatever sedative Red Alert had administered to her earlier was still at work. She still felt groggy and very tired.

"On the contrary, it is something." A new voice resounded in her audios. It was vaguely familiar to her, as she had heard it while back on her home planet pretty often…but it could not be who she thought it was…

A large figure who was standing shadowed in the doorway, stepped into the light. If she did not have a faceplate, her jaw as Drew put it, would have dropped to the floor. The red and white femme averted her gaze before she was caught staring and stared at the wall instead.

"That's okay. A lot of Transformers like you are not very comfortable in my presence. I have come to thank you personally for saving Alexis' life." 

"You're very welcome." She said and grinned sheepishly underneath her faceplate. Formality was not something that she was evidently comfortable with. 

"I saw how you tried to save the humans, while your partner was battling."

"Oh that. Saving asses is my job. There is no need to thank me for it."

As night fell while Breeze lay on the medical table, she stared at the blank wall in front of her. Stardust and Silverbolt both took turns in keeping her company in the recharge berth next to her, but there was only one thing on her mind throughout the entire time that she lay awake, trying to fight off the inevitable recharge…

_I hope Taran, Drew and Raine are okay…_she thought, before falling into a restless recharge.

--

Meanwhile, in the Decepticon base on the moon…

"Hmmmm…" Megatron surveyed the human news report with interest, particularly the two femmes who did not give a damn where they were stepping. He looked around the room, to his incompetent officers, and a thought occurred to him.

"Perhaps a personal invitation is in order…"

==

Love it? Hate it? No flames please, but please kindly let me know by leaving a review.


	4. Chapter 4: History Part 1

Thank you for your reviews!  
  
CodeRed73: No, that is not romance between Red Alert and Silverbolt, but there will be romance later on. I am open to suggestions however.  
  
== Chapter 4: History Part 1  
  
Taran's long red hair cascaded down her back in ripples as she brushed it gently while she looked at herself in the full body mirror in the two bedroom apartment that she shared with the Abernathy twins. Dressed in a light pink night gown, she watched as Drew paced the length of the bedroom that she had shared with her sister. All of them were worried about her own femme, Drew even more so because she had felt Breeze being severely injured during her battle with Ricochet. Still, the level of anxiety she felt from the other two was starting to give her a migraine.  
  
"Will you guys stop worrying for a minute?!" she snapped uncharacteristically as Drew stopped pacing and glared at her, "it's starting to give me a headache!" Ever since she was a child, Taran was blessed, and she thought sometimes cursed, with the ability to read another's emotions, and with a powerful intuition, as were the Abernathy twins. The gift of such an intuition was sometimes regarded as a curse, as sometimes, those who found out about their other, more specialized gifts, would ridicule them without end...and that was one thing that Taran would not stand for.  
  
Raine glanced at Taran apologetically, "We're sorry, it's just that we're all very worried about our partners. You know that." Drew nodded in agreement, and she felt a modest amount of sympathy from both of them, which assuaged her headache for now. She mouthed 'thanks' before heading to her own room for some rest...  
  
As she lay down on her twin sized bed, knowing she was in for a night of restless sleep, she stared up at the white ceiling, and reflected back on how they had met the femmes in the first place...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Taran waited quietly on her two person white Suzuki motorcycle with side- passenger attachment, the engine revving quietly. It was a swelteringly hot day in her town, and she would be glad to feel that wind whipping against her body. She had just received her class M license, and was entrusted with transporting her friends home. Sliding on a matching motorcycle helmet, she watched as Drew climbed into the side-passenger attachment, while Raine, being more daring than Drew, slid onto the back.  
  
They made little conversation as she drove to their community along a barren stretch of road, because the roar of the engine was too loud. Coming to a stop at a four way intersection, she then heard her motorcycle make funny noises, and after signaling to her passengers what she was going to do, immediately pulled over.  
  
"Taran, what's wrong?" Drew asked from her rather cramped position.  
  
"This motorcycle's brand new, there should be nothing wrong..." Taran replied worriedly after trying to restart the motorcycle, and tried to turn on her cell phone. No luck. The thing was dead. She then got off of the motorcycle, kicked down its kick stand and started checking the engine. Everything appeared to be just fine, with nothing that would cause a brand new motorcycle to suddenly break down like that.  
  
"So, how're we supposed to get home?" Raine asked with a hint of sarcasm. Drew shot her sister a look that read, 'that was uncalled for!'.  
  
"I really don't know. Why don't we get some shade in that cave in the mean time?" Taran suggested, pointing to a nearby cavern, "That way we don't die of heatstroke."  
  
The other two agreed, and they set off, wheeling the broken motorcycle between them. The cave was cool, damp and dark, and from what Raine could see, lead down quite a distance. Taran turned on her key chain flashlight to illuminate the area, but not to much success.  
  
Drew walked over to the opposite wall, her face screwed up in confusion, "That's strange..." she was staring at something unfamiliar to her on the wall.  
  
"What is?" Raine asked as she joined her twin sister. Taran stepped up behind them...She felt curiosity...not her own, but that of the twins, peaking up as they started at whatever was getting their attention.  
  
"Hello..." she said softly. In front of them was what appeared to be a cave painting. It was a white phoenix choking a black snake, and surrounding it were three figures, in a sort of triangle shape, connected by a golden circle. At the top, there was a figure that was white with red streaks, and directly beneath it was...was that a sports car? And as if that was not bizarre enough...the figure to the right of it was white and pink in coloring, with, if Taran was not mistaken, a motorcycle directly beneath it. And the figure opposite of that was black and purple in coloring and beneath it was...  
  
"A Blackbird..." Raine spoke, interrupting her train of thought.  
  
"I know I may sound crazy...but I have the strongest impulse to trace the edges..." Drew muttered, altogether fascinated with the apparently primitive painting.  
  
"Me too..." Taran whispered, her voice sounding mesmerized. Every fiber of her being trembled with an eerie sort of anticipation and she actually saw her hand move towards the painting, as if magnetically attracted to it, and trace the circle. It flashed white for a split second before fading back to its original golden yellow.  
  
Raine, although she usually ignored her impulses, felt that this was something that she should do...and felt it so strongly, that it seriously surprised her. Normally she kept her emotions in check for Taran's sake, but this was damn near overwhelming. Her sixth sense had never failed her before...and this time, she knew it was right. Tracing the circle with her index finger, it flashed brightly once again.  
  
Drew felt as though whatever had happened, it would be tied somehow to a great destiny that lay forward for her. Feeling a great sense of excitement the likes of which she had never known, she removed the glove on her right hand and traced the circle, much like her twin, and the circle flashed a blindingly white light. As they shielded their eyes, the soft whoosh of air pressure being released. When they opened their eyes, it was a near complete shock...  
  
To be continued...  
  
== Well, how did you like it? Please let me know by kindly reviewing! 


End file.
